Precious
by Kirari Sailor Venus
Summary: Everything that they hold dear, can the sailor soldiers protect it?


Venus held her hands over her heart tightly.

"But... Why, Galaxia?! We're all Sailor Soldiers, why do we have to fight?!" she yelled.

The golden-clad soldier across from her simply answered "If you had only given me the Destiny Chalice before, this could have been avoided, but you chose to absorb it into your heart. Now there is no other way. I need the Heart of Earth. Now I will obtain it no matter who I have to destroy."

Venus shot back, "Please! Why do you want so badly to destroy our home?! Why are you so cold?! Don't you know what it's like to love something so deeply? To want to protect it more than anything!"

Then, something peculiar happened, Galaxia began twitching all over before kneeling and gripping her head tightly. A dark aura appeared around her as she shouted in her normal voice, "Leave... me... alone! Get out of here! You can't do this!"

However, a much more evil and sinister voice came from her lips afterwards. Saying, "I won't allow you to get in my way!" Powerful dark electric energy radiated off of her and she regained her composture, turning to Venus and giving her a demonic glare.

"Now, where was I? Ah... The destruction of all of you!" she screamed. Charging at Venus, they both were shocked when a thick and powerful barrier of planet power appeared between them, stopping Galaxia cold. Venus looked behind her quickly and saw all of the sailor soldiers channeling the shield. Some weak and on their knees, others only barely managing to stand up. Each one struggled to maintain their portion of power in the barrier. However, Galaxia mearly took a step back before unleashing a large bolt of dark power at the protective shield, shattering it.

"No! I... I won't let you destroy the Earth and take Sailor Venus's heart..." Mars said brokenly, "In the name of... In the name of Mars!" She then summoned fiery rings around her, her jadedness evident in her eyes. "Burning Mandala!" she shouted, the rings being repelled by a clearly more aggrivated Galaxia.

"Why do you make this so difficult?" she asked herself before shooting a shadowbolt at Mars who flew back into the wall of rubble.

"S-Sailor Venus..." Uranus uttered, just barely on her feet. "We'll destroy you first!" she yelled, before uttering "World Shaking!" However, Galaxia simply cancelled out her attack with a ball of darkness.

"No! Stop! Please..." Venus shouted to her friends. "Don't you see what's going on? Sailor Galaxia is possessed by some sort of creature! We can't hurt her. Please, senshi. Let me do this."

Mercury replied to her, "Sailor Venus... don't you remember the quality it took for you to awaken? The ability to ask others for help... Don't... ah--- Don't forget you still have friends." Venus nodded and turned her attention to Galaxia.

"Galaxia I won't fight you." she said matter-of-factly.

"Then I'll take your heart by force!" she yelled, charging Sailor Venus. Making contact, she punched Sailor Venus directly in the stomach with a hand energized by darkness. She flew back and landed a foot in front of the line of scattered senshi, on her knees and gripping her stomach. She struggled to breathe and looked up to Sailor Galaxia. But it was the look in her eyes. Her blue effervescent eyes shone with a look of sadness. Not just that, though, a look of pity. She pitied Galaxia.  
"I want... to help you..." Venus muttered. As she did this, a bright and powerful light glowed right on her chest, where the center of her bow was. She stood up weakly and yelled to the other soldiers, "Girls! Please! Help me! I need all of your power!"

Each soldier looked to Venus and it was clear what was in her heart. She was going to use her powers to save Sailor Galaxia from herself. Or rather, what it was that was living inside of her and making her do these dispicable things.

"Moon... Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars-- ah... Crystal... Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal... Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Nep--tune... Crystal... Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Artemis Crystal--- ah... P-Power!"

"Luna Crystal Power!"

Energy radiated from each of the girl's bodies, flooding into the bright golden light source hovering over Venus's chest. Suddenly, the Chalice of Destiny appeared! It opened and filled with the energy of the other senshi, shining a bright white. All the power of the planets and of their hearts flowed into Sailor Venus. However, it wasn't overwhelming or painful or anything like that. It was very warm and healing. It brought her immense strength and the white light enveloped Venus.

Galaxia watched in horror as this power came to be and the power of the Heart of Earth was going to be used against her.

Then, as if having read her thoughts, Venus shouted, "I'm not using my powers against you, Galaxia! I'm using them for you!"

"Venus! Eternal!I Power!" she yelled. As the light shone brighter than ever, every girl there covered her eyes. It slowly dissipated, revealing Sailor Venus with two long ribbons as opposed to a back bow and two large beautiful white angelic wings. Galaxia then screamed louder than ever before, dark energy surrounding her. Her gorgeous golden coloring then changed to black and dark purple as she appeared to become a completely different person. She summoned a dark sword in one hand and charged Venus with a look of viciousness and anger in her eyes. In response, Venus summoned what looked like the same sword but gold and silver. She charged at Galaxia as well and then began to go at it.

Flying at one another nad being pushed back lightning quick. Swords flying and slashing and clashing as their fight became more and more intense, which reflected on each of their faces. Galaxia's moreso than Venus. Finally, Venus knocked the sword out of Galaxia's hand and held her blade up to Galaxia's throat. She merely uttered, "Finish me."

However, Venus dropped her sword and grabbed Galaxia's hands as she began to yell and was surrounded by a bright golden light. The darkness floated out of her body and her natural armor and hair color returned to her. The darkness clustered above her head as Venus held one hand up to it, the other holding Galaxia's tightly.

She shouted, "Venus Crystal Melody Purification!" and with that, the darkness was gone. However, Venus then lost consciousness almost instantly, trying to keep Galaxia close as she fainted.

Coming to, she realized she was still as Eternal Sailor Venus and was surrounded by nothing. A space of emptiness. Just white as far as the eye could see. All of a sudden, she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see a girl with long and beautiful radiant golden hair and a similarly gorgeous golden dress and golden shoes. Her eyes were emeralds and stared into Venus's heart.

"Sailor Venus." the girl said.

"G-Galaxia?" she stammered. The girl nodded before walking towards her.

"I want to thank you. For everything. You freed me from the power of Chaos who had taken my body and used my superior powers for evil."

"But... It wasn't just me, Galaxia. It was everyone. We all fought hard to protect what it is that we love."

She seemed to be affected by this, staring at her feet solemnly. "Yes. And now I must pay for my crimes.

Venus was alarmed by this, "What? No! You didn't do anything, Galaxia. It was all Chaos possessing you!" she exclaimed. Venus then noticed as the girl raised a hand and they appeared in a beautiful green field of flowers, surrounded by the other soldiers that seemed almost half as mystified. Suddenly, small white stars began to surround them, shining effervescently.

"I have to return these Hearts back to their worlds now. It will take me quite a long time, but it is the only way I can atone."

Venus pondered this for a few seconds, nodding. "What will you do afterwards?"

Galaxia mulled this over as well. "I believe I'd like to come here and live as a normal human. Like all of you can."

Venus nodded, smiling. "Yes! You have to! Promise?"

Galaxia agreed, "Promise." she then began to float high into the blue sky, the massive amount of Hearts following with her. "Goodbye!"

Venus shook her head, "No! Not goodbye... just... See you later!" she shouted up to her. All the sailor soldiers waved as Galaxia and her stars took off into the sky, leaving the planet in a powerful flash. As Sailor Venus looked around herself, she noticed all of her friends coming in close, and they joined in one big group hug.

Venus just said, "I'm glad we were able to keep everything we hold precious safe..." revelling in the warmth of her friends as they enjoyed this one moment in time together. No monsters, no demons, no dark forces, only the eleven of them in the place that they called home. 


End file.
